James and Lily's troublesome honeymoon
by Meilodi
Summary: COMPLETE - James and Lily is planning on a wonderful honeymoon, but can that be promised when you are part of the Marauders? I do not own Harry Potter or his parents. This is my first Fanfic so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing! J K Rowling owes them, not me!**

Chapter 1

James and Lily Potter had hopped on a plane the minute the wedding party is finished, they wanted minimum distraction when it comes to their honeymoon, but being in the troublesome group, the Marauders, it's hard to be alone.

On the first class seat on the plane to this island somewhere in the pacific, Lily Evans Potter is already worrying about their honeymoon being wrecked by the remaining members of the Marauders, and her worried are exactly correct, because at this exact moment, Sirius Black is planning some pranks.

James noticed Lily fidgeting, but didn't comfort her, after all, he can't promise a prank-free night to anyone!

*Economic Class*

"OK, we all know the plan, it's action time!" Sirius said rather dramatically,

Peter squealed excitedly while Remus looks bored,

"I know that you might think that this will be hilariously funny, but couldn't we just leave them alone for their honeymoon? We already wrecked the night James proposed,"

"Boy, that night was hilarious!" Sirius exclaimed,

*Flashback*

James is on one knee, Lily is furiously nodding, they inclined their head to kiss, but Sirius jumped out of nowhere. James blasted him out and locked the door to their bedroom. Already undressing, Lily and James kissed on the bed. Sirius went in casually and made Lily want to storm out, but of course, she is half naked. The night ended with James and Lily trapped on their bed with the sheets wrapped around Lily, Sirius camped out on their floor and had a nice time watching Lily glaring at him, James' snoring didn't really help improve Lily's mood either.

*Back on the Plane*

"I hope we will have a good time," Lily whispered into James' shoulder,

"It'll be OK, we will have a great time," James whispered back, crossing his fingers that what he promised will be true.

The plane arrived shortly at the island, most of the passengers on the plane are wizards, though everyone thought that everyone was a muggle, so everyone acted like a muggle, some successfully and some not. Lily and James walked unnoticed towards the bathroom, they went to a dark corner of the ladies room (much to James' protests: "What if someone is in there?"). They apparated to the deserted island with their shrunken luggage in James' backpack.

Lily looked around the beach, as happy as she can be. She is especially pleased when she saw that it was James' island, and that means no interruptions at all, especially when they are um...in bed. James looked at Lily happily, he is also happy that she is happy. But he is also nervous about his troublesome friends.

*In the Forest*

Sirius and co. apparated in the forest, so James and Lily would't be able to see them. Remus is still quite unhappy about Sirius' plan, but Peter is all perked up in excitement.

"So," Sirius rubbed his hands together with a mischievous grin, "Let's start some serious pranking!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, lovely J. K. Rowling does! Please Review and give me ideas on the pranks that Sirius is going to play on the couple!**

James looked around the villa alerted before he let Lily in, you can't be too careful! Lily looked around the villa happily, it was exactly what she wanted! The villa has a king sized bed in the bedroom, and a couch with plenty of room for them to cuddle together, there is a pool outside which she thinks that they will never use, there is the whole sea outside! And there is some deck chairs outside, it was perfect! She turned around and kissed the surprised James, the kiss deepened but she pulled apart.

"What's wrong?" James asked, concerned,

"I want to do it tonight," Lily answered, "I think it'll be worth the wait,"

"Sure thing, sweetheart," James whispered, "What do you want to do now?"

"I think I'll go for a swim,"

Lily took her luggage up from the floor and entered the bathroom to change into her swimsuit. When she came out, James is already decked out in his trunks and towels, and he looked at Lily hungrily, Lily smiled, she knew that she was right in bringing her new swimsuit, it was green, matching her eyes, and even though not revealing, somewhat pleasuring to look at.

"I don't think I can wait that long," James said, gulping,

"I'm sure you can," Lily replied

They went to the beach, and James jumped in the freezing water,

"Geez... I think I'm a bit too cold," James falsely shattered he teeth,

"I think I can help you with that," Lily said after jumping after him and curling up inside his arms, James started kissing her neck but Lily struggled away and swam in the sea,

"Nah-ah," Lily wagged her fingers at him, "If you can't contain yourself, you won't get anything,"

James groaned and splashed water in her wagging finger, and they swam around splashing water at each other in the freezing sea.

*In the Villa*

Sirius looked around cautiously before entering the deserted villa.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Remus asked again,

" Of Course, this would be hilarious!" Sirius replied, while waving his wand around the room.

He walked around the room, muttering charms under his breath,

"Hey, Remus!" he shouted across the room, "Come help me with this spell!"

"Sure," Remus signed and walked to him, "What spell?"

"The spell to enable us to watch their room the whole time?" Sirius asked, "Don't you remember,"

Remus has a disgusted look on his face and drew back, absolutely refusing to help him with that spell,

"Fine," Sirius said sadly, " Peter, come!"

Peter happily obliged and helped him cast this complicated spell with Sirius' help.

Sirius wounded up in the bathroom and saw Lily's luggage, smiling a devilish smile, he carefully unzipped it with his wand,

"Wow"

Inside the suitcase, was several robes, but underneath the robes, were underwear and lingeries and all kinds of "night" clothes you can buy in Europe,

"Wow" Remus and Peter harmoniously agreed. Sirius shuffled them out of the door and continued casting spells everywhere in the villa, after an hour or so, they all went back to the forest.

Ten minutes after Sirius left, James entered carrying Lily in his arms bridal style. Lily laughed at him and demanded to be dropped right now. So James dropped her but caught the screaming Lily in midair, and then they found each other's lips, Lily still not on the floor.

*Back in the Forest*

Sirius Black smirked at the projection floating in midair, showing their friend and his beloved wife making out in the middle of the floor. Peter is still restlessly happy and Remus is busy conjuring up a cabin for the night ("I heard there are a lot of insects!").

Sirius looked at the numerous pranks just waiting to be activated.

"Which one should we start with?" Sirius said suggestively to Peter before waving his wand at the projection.

*Back to the Villa*

Lily had fallen on the bed with James on top of her before she can stop him.

"Stop, I want to shower and change first," Lily said, pushing herself away from James,

"It can wait," James said, still kissing her neck

"It can't," She replied simply and went off to the bathroom, where their suitcases are.

She knelt down to open them, only to find that the zip is stuck, she tries with her wand, still not working. She contemplated on what to do next, if she asks James to help her, he'll se his surprise, but if he doesn't help now, he'll have to help her open it sooner or later. Lily continues to stare at the suitcase while kneeling on the floor, she tries different spells while scrolling through the list of spells in her mind, after trying about a dozen, she came up with one that will definitely work. She muttered a silencing charm and muttered the spell. Soon, a loud pop could be heard and the suitcase lay in shatters. She smiled triumphantly and bent down to pick up her choice of clothing when she realized that it's empty. She glanced around the bathroom, nope, it's not anywhere. She walked out with her head turned back to the bathroom,

"James, have you seen my..." She stopped short when she saw the sight in the bedroom, "What happened?"

James look as dumbstruck as she was, they examined the walls, which was lined with Lily's night clothes like it's wallpaper, what happened?.

After looking up at the walls, Lily turned beet root red and James snickered,

"Are those yours?" He smirked, he already knew the answer,

Lily nodded, still very red in the face,

"Did you buy those just for me?" He continued,

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter," She said her old line,

"As a matter of fact," James said, pulling Lily closer to his body, "You are a Potter now too,"

And then James pulled the blanket over them while still kissing her.

*In the Forest*

Remus sat in the corner reading his book, growing more irritated by the second with the numerous moans and slurping noises coming from the projection,

"Will you shut that down?" Remus said, finally having enough,

"Why, are you shy?" Sirius teased him, waging his eyebrows,

"N...no, but I am...uh...concerned about Peter," Remus stuttered, Peter's eyes are glowing with excitement, and he is glued to the projection of..ahem.. James and Lily ...ahem... enjoying each other.

"I'm watching it," Sirius said, his face remaining his natural shade,

"Oh, no you don't," Remus said, his face a few shades too red as he glances at the projection his eyes have been averting for so long. He finally made the decision and closed the projection with a wave of his wand.

"Hey!" Peter protested, "They're not finished yet!"

"Let's not spy on our friends doing that," Remus merely said before going back to his book, Sirius signed and lay down on his bed while Peter stared at the place where the projection was.

**Sorry for the lame prank, I'm not really good at thinking about pranks. Please review and give me ideas for pranks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his parents! J. K. Rowling does. And please Review for the pranks that Sirius is going to play on the couple!**

**Also, thanks for ****Vestina's**** review for this chapter!**

*Villa*

Sirius slowly and quietly flew his broom right above he villa, he circled around and even peered through the window to make sure that they are still asleep. He quietly landed and tiptoed in through the backdoor, they haven't bothered to lock the doors because this is a private area. Sirius walked into the kitchen, waved his wand around for a silencing charm, and started working. After he finished his work, he slowly cleaned up and to add a final touch, he placed a neatly folded letter on the dining table, beside his work. He walked around the villa, enjoying the gentle sun shining on him, and ended up in the couple's bedroom. He smirked at the blanket covered naked bodies of his friends and went away the same way he came.

After an hour of Sirius' departure, Lily woke up. She woke up to the gentle sun on her eyes and smiled, she loved the night's activity. The way James caressed her and the way he smiled with pleasure... She shook her head and looked at him, her beloved one. She love the way his hair is always a mess, even when he's not ruffling in up, and the way he's so quiet when he's asleep, but the peaceful silence in broke by a large yawn, a scratching sound, and a thud. James had woken up, and he yawned, scratched his head, and fell down the bed.

"Oh, are you okay?" Lily said, rushing over to James on the other side of the bed,

"I'm fine, I have no idea what..." He replied, and trailed off when he looked up at his wife. Merlin, she's so beautiful...

Lily looked at him concerned, and then looked down at herself when he trailed off, she forgot to put her clothes on! She dived onto the bed and pulled the covers up again, and then remembering the night before, she lowered the covers and leaned down to kiss James on the cheek.

"Care to have a shower with me?" She asked seductively,

"I would rather have a bath," He replied and they went into the bathroom holding hands.

After their sweet sweet bath, they went into the kitchen for breakfast. But much to their surprise, there is one omelet neatly folded, still hot, sitting on the dining table.

"I wonder where that comes from..." Lily said, James spot the letter first, snatched it away, and started reading it. Lily watched his face turn redder at every word until he crumpled the paper up and threw it in the corner,

"Pfft, that...him..." He started muttering under his breath, Lily went to the corner and picked up the letter, the letter said:

_My Dear Dear Lily,_

_I hope you enjoyed the ONE omelet I made JUST FOR YOU!_

_And I just want to tell you that I am ALWAYS available whenever you want to turn your back on that stupid filthy Potter._

_LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE,_

_Sev. Snape =)_

"Um...I'm pretty sure he didn't write that..." Lily said, trying not to burst out laughing at James' reactions to this obviously fake letter from Snape.

"How are you going to prove it?" James asked, "How are you going to prove that you'll never leave me for that filthy git?"

"Well, first of all, don't call him a filthy git," Lily added seductively, "and second of all, I already showed you that I would never leave you,"

"em..." James said, "I don't think one night is enough for me to be convinced..." He said as he pushed himself nearer,

"Stop, you can wait till night time," Lily said, pushing him away, "And I'm hungry, I don't care who made them, I want to eat them,"

"Can I have some?" James asked, using his puppy eyes,

"Fine," Lily replied, unable to say no to the adorable puppy eyes,

"Ahh," James opened his mouth and Lily shoved the fork into his mouth, and they fed each other through breakfast,

"You know," Lily said after some thinking, "You can be such a green monster sometimes,"

"Pfft," James pouted but continued to eat,

*Forest*

"Awww, look how cute they are, Moony," Sirius said, looking at the Projection,

"I can't believe that actually worked," Lupin said, still a bit surprised,

"Of course they will buy it, YOU forged that letter, after all," Sirius replied,

"I guess so..."

Peter is still a bit angry at not seeing their activity last night, but he is not showing any angriness right now, he is currently passed out, spread eagle on the bunk bed and snoring as loud as James' moaning in the night.

**Thanks for reading again and Please review for pranks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (though I wish I do...)**

"Sirius? Padfoot?" James voice is floating in the small cabin,

"What's up, Prongs?" Sirius sat up groggily after grabbing the mirror from the bedside table, looking down at James' face from it,

"Where are you?"

"In the for-" Sirius cursed under his breath, "At Grimmauld place, why?"

"Oh, nothing," James ruffled his hair, "I suddenly remembered something I forgot at your place, can you look for it for me?"

"Shoot," Sirius cursed quietly, "Not right now okay?"

"Why?" James inquired,

"Oh, Kreacher is up and about again... and the girl is about to wake up,"Sirius said, winking.

"Oh," James bought it, "Well, maybe another time,"

"Sure, sorry Prongs,"

"It's okay, but it really IS important,"

"What is it?"

"It's..."

"Who is that?" Lily's voice suddenly drifted up,

"Hm? Nothing, I mean, no one," James said and the Sirius can see nothing but pitch black.

"What does he want?" Lupin asked Sirius,

"I don't know, what did he left at my house?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No..."

"Hmmm"

"Maybe you can apparate back to look for it," Peter suddenly stated,

"Good idea," Sirius commented, "But do you know why that wouldn't work?"

"No?"

"Well, you know how Hogwarts have that guard that stops you from apparating?"

"Yes?" Peter prompted him, still not catching it,

"Well, this place also have it, and it is temporarily loosened when we came here for them,"

"Which means..." Peter still doesn't get it,

"IT MEANS I CAN'T GO BACK TO GET IT!" Sirius yelled, "God, is he slow."

"So that means..." Peter said, "That we are stuck here until they decided to leave?"

"Yes, Peter," Sirius said, wiping away a fake sweat,

"Ohhhh," Peter exclaimed, "Couldn't you just ride your broom over there?"

"Oh," Sirius was surprised, he hadn't thought of that, "Well, I guess you are smart,"

Peter smiled happily and Lupin shook his head,

"It'll work!" Sirius said happily,

"Not if you want to sit on a broom for about 5 hours," Lupin said,

"Oh, I am willing to risk anything to get to the bottom of this!"

"Even loosing your OTHER broom?"

"You mean..."

"Yes," Lupin nodded, "There had been recorded injuries about sitting too long on a broom and damaging...down there,"

"Oh," Sirius pulled his hair in frustration, "Oh, I wish I can go back,"

"There is a way..." Lupin started to say,

"What is it?"

"Well, first, we'll need your broom..."

*Villa*

"Who is that?" Lily said, rising from the bed in a tangle of red hair,

"Hm? Nothing, I mean non one!"

"Hm... I swear I heard you talking..."

"You probably misheard, honey," James said, starting to untangle Lily's hair,

"That's weird..."

"Anyway, you want some breakfast?"

"Sure!"

After breakfast, Lily and James went hand in hand into the sea, the sea is warmer than before and they had a good time splashing each other with water. James kissed her lightly but they soon got heated, but Lily being a bit shied about doing it in public, led James back to the villa,

"Why are we coming in again?" James complained, not wanting to break apart from her at all,

"Shhh, I've got something even better," Lily soothed him and sat him down on one of the deck chairs beside the private swimming pool, and she started unlacing her bikini top,

"Wha-"

"Shhh," Lily merely interrupted him and continued to undress seductively, after she's completely free of clothes, she jumped into the swimming pool, James got up to follow but a tinkering sound went off somewhere and suddenly the swimming pool froze into ice! With Lily Potter still in it!

"What the?" James look very troubled, Lily might die freezing if he don't do anything,

"James! James!" Lily's voice shouted up from the swimming pool, Lily had apparently moved her head above water before the water turned into ice,

"Are you ok?" James asked concerned and knelt down beside her head,

"I'm ok, it's not actually cold," Lily said, "But I wouldn't like to be stuck in here!"

"I know, I know," James said, "Though I wonder what happened?"

"Me either..."

"Anyway, what should I do?"

*In the Forest*

A beeping came from the projection that Peter is watching and Sirius and Lupin looked up from their plan to retrieve whatever James forgot, Peter is scarlet from watching the video of Lily undressing in front of James and not telling them or looking away.

Sirius chuckled and said, "They triggered the swimming pool one!"

"What is that one?" Peter asked,

"Well, the swimming pool will freeze into ice whenever it detects a naked body in it," Sirius laughed again, "So I guess Lily is putting on quite a show for James, right?"

Peter merely nodded in embarrassment, and Lupin looked moderately amused.

"Wormtail, you keep watching them and me and Moony will get what James forgot!"

"Sure!" Peter was more than happy to oblige.

**What did James forget in Sirius' house, and how will Lily get out of the freezing swimming pool and still be in the "mood" for the rest of the honeymoon? And please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my share of air.**

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, it's dark in here,"

"Open the light!"

"I can't see!"

"You have a wand, Padfoot, are you a wizard or not?"

"Why not you light it?"

"Because you have mine?"

"Oh right, what's the spell again?"

"LUMOS!"

"Oh right, Lumos,"

A faint glow appeared on the tip of Sirius' wand and he walked to the light switch and turned it on, both boys blinked under the sudden light and Sirius bumped into Lupin, Lupin muttered something under his breath but didn't do anything.

"Now, where did he left the thing?"

"Why don't we call him?"

"Great idea, Moony!"

Sirius got the mirror out from his pocket and called James' name, seconds later, he could see James' head in the center and the bathroom in the background,

"Hey, Prongs, where is that thing?"

"I think it's in the guest room, you know, the one me and Moony stayed in with 2 beds?"

"Oh, ok, I'm on my way," Sirius walked to the room that Harry and Ron would stay in long after James and Lily's death and opened the door,

"Ok, I'm there,"

"Look in my bedside drawer, the one on the left,"

"It's locked," Sirius said, trying to open it,

"Use magic,"

"Oh, right," Sirius said for the second time in an hour and muttered the spell which will open the drawer, upon opening it, revealed a blue velvet box, the size and shape can only mean one thing,

"YOU LOST YOUR WEDDING RING?" Sirius laughed, thinking about how Lily will react to this,

"I didn't lost it, I simply...misplaced it," James protested but he talked a bit too loud, for Lily's voice rang out,

"Who're you talking to?"

"Oh, no one," and again, Sirius can't see anything but pitch black darkness,

Sirius stared at the velvet box and laughed again, laughing at how stupid James is and laughing at Lupin who is rolling on the floor laughing while trying to be silent because of James. Sirius grabbed the velvet box and said,

"Let's get out of here before my darling mom finds out,"

*Villa*

James Potter had tried every spell he know that can melt ice, but none of them worked he was trying to think of something that McGonagall had said about ice when Lily suddenly shrieked,

"What's wrong?" James asked,

"It's getting cold," Lily shivered, "what is happening?"

"We have to get you out of there!" James thought for a moment, "Do you remember what Professor McGonagall said about ice?"

"I think so..." Lily muttered, "I've got it! say..." (A/N I can't think of a spell so it's up to your imagination) James obliged and the ice turned into warm water,

"Now, where were we?" James said seductively but Lily swam away and climbed out,

"I think that I've had enough adventures for a day," Lily said and went into the living room in front of the TV, and opened a book, James walked over and cuddled close to Lily in an attempt to cheer her up, but only his try was futile, Lily simply pushed him away and continued to concentrate on the book. James walked out and stared out at the ocean, wondering what had gone wrong.

**How will James cheer Lily up and what are Sirius and co. going to do with James' wedding ring? Review to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wasn't even born when the philosopher's stone was out.**

*Forest*

"Moony, Padfoot!" Peter shrieked as soon as they entered their cabin,

"What's wrong, Wormtail?" Moony replied him while glancing nervously at Sirius who is tossing the velvet box up and catching it again before it can hit the ground,

"They are fighting!"

"WHAT?" they both shouted at the same time and Sirius place the box in his pocket, "What happened?"

"Well, Lily suddenly just got mad at the ice and now she's reading and James look like he's going to commit suicide,

"Let me see," Sirius said and pushed Peter away from the projection, he looked at Lily wearing a bathrobe and reading a book about chores with magic and James on the Balcony and leaning dangerously out on the banister,

"What did you do?" Remus exclaimed,

"I didn't see that coming," Sirius muttered, "Sorry."

"What should we do?" Peter fretted and started running around the small room,

"Well, since it's Padfoot who ruined Lily's mood," Remus said, "He'll have to make her happy again!"

Sirius looked downright exhausted, for he has to restore Lily back to her good mood, WITHOUT them knowing they are here, and have to make sure James is happy TOO, which means he can't just dress up as Snape and hug Lily and act like a girl by chatting with her or something, plus, they sort of broke up. Sirius racked his brain whiling pacing the room, Peter is lying face down on the bed, snoring again, and Remus is reading a book about how Sherlock Holmes could be a real person, only a wizard of some sort.

Sirius suddenly gasped as he found the answer he's searching for, and went to whisper with Moony about a certain spell that is not allowed in school but is highly popular around the teenage boys and some of the more...open girls.

*Villa*

Lily is furious, how could the swimming pool freeze? She knows that she shouldn't be mad at James but couldn't help it, I mean, come on. Who can rent a house with that much problems in it? And all of the problems seem to be affecting her more than James, since she can swear that she saw James smirk several times at her naked body in the frozen swimming pool when he thought she wasn't looking. She continued to read the book, only half interested, she flipped the page again, and again, and again.

James is lost, he decided to think through it again, he took a shower and replayed the incident in his head again, and again, and again. How will this honeymoon not turn into a disaster?

*Forest*

"Sirius to the rescue!"

"Shhhhh," Moony said, "They might hear you!"

"Sorry,"

"OK, take this invisibility cloak and your wand," Moony said, "Oh, and just to be safe, cast a silencing charm on the invisibility cloak,"

"You can do that?" he questioned, "I mean, cast a silencing spell on a moving thing,"

"Of course we can!" Remus said, slightly annoyed, "Have you paid attention to at least ONE class since the 3rd year?"

"I think it's at least 5,"

Remus rolled his eyes and casted the complicated spell for him, and sent him off with the spell written on his palm just in case.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make the story a happy ending, I promise.**

**And tell me when it should end, I'm not very good at deciding when to end a story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and the amazing world of his.**

*Villa*

Sirius tiptoed inside the back door again, it's the middle of the night -again, and Lily is sleeping peacefully on the bed, but fully clothes unlike last time, and James is sleeping on a padded deck chair beside the pool.(what are those called?) Sirius looked at his palm again, flipped open a crack in his cloak to point his wand out, and muttered a spell under his breath, remembering that Remus said that it's going to cause Lily to wake up, ran out of the house quickly.

Lily felt a disturbing presence in her bedroom, she blindly opened the lamp, to find nothing but a gust of wind, probably coming from the open floor length window. She walked out to the swimming pool, and seeing James lying there, lay down beside him. James woke up when Lily found herself between his arms, and smiled at her sweetly. They savored the relaxed moment between them and they just lay there, silent and peaceful, gazing at the stars. With a content smile, Lily drifted off to sleep and James quickly followed her into dreamland.

*Forest*

"What?" Sirius suddenly cried, "Why is nothing happening?"

"Let me see your hand," Remus said, making a grab for his hand, "Ah, I thought so,"

"You sound like Dumbledore," Peter suddenly said, they ignored him and turned to Sirius' palm,

"What's wrong?"

"You smudged off the last 5 letters,"

"I did not!"

"You did, here's the proof," Remus pointed to a smear of black ink,

"Well, it doesn't matter,"

"Yeah," Peter agreed, "They made up and they will be back to their activities in no time,"

"So I win,"

"Whatever," Remus said and continued to read his book while chuckling silently.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and his parents! so don't sue me!**

"Now that they made up..."

"What?"

"Now that they made up... does that mean I can continue pranking them?"

"Sirius, haven't you wrecked their honeymoon enough already?"

"But... are we just going to lounge in this cabin and watch them do their things until the end of their honeymoon?"

"I suppose that is the solution,"

"But I don't want to..."

"Fine, I guess I can allow you to continue pranking,"

"Yeah! So what next?"

"I said that YOU can continue pranking them, WITHOUT my help,"

"What? How could you betray me, you hurt me, Moony,"

And that Moony only rolled his eyes and continues reading.

"Wormtail, where's the disguise kit?"

Peter heaved the heavy trunk from the corner to Sirius and he opened it, chuckling lightly,

"Now, they will regret hiring a maid!"

*Villa*

Lily and James didn't say anything when they woke up, they simply looked at each other and smiled. They seem to know exactly what each other was thinking, and together they made breakfast for two and teased each other about red hair and glasses. Suddenly, just as they were starting to get too close together for public, the front door opened and a dark hair girl wearing a maid uniform barged in like she owned this place. The maid smirked at the couple and said in a high, clear voice

"Hello, I am asked to clean here?"

"Huh?" James said, getting up and untangling himself from Lily,

"Oh yeah," Lily said, climbing up with James, "I hired a maid to clean during our stay here,"

"Oh," James said, and turned to the dark haired maid "Feel free to...clean,"

"Okay," the maid chirped and started walking up the stairs with a sweep and a dustpan.

Sirius smirked again, they are so dumb, he twirled his dark long hair, it's not the first time he pretended to be a girl with polyjuice potion, and being a boy himself, he has some eveil plans. He started sweeping the floor while whistling, knowing how much Lily hates it. He looked at his work, the wall of the bedroom was still plastered with Lily's night clothes, and upon entering the bedroom, he saw it and suddenly transformed into an innocent girl, he shrieked.

James and Lily turned as they hear the shriek, and Lily's face slowly turned red as she remembered what was on the wall, James climbed up the stairs two at a time while Lily went out to the beach, not wanting to explain why there are so many night clothes on the wall.

James walked up the stairs, forming a explanation in his head of why there are night clothes plastered on the wall, but it seems like he doesn't need to,

"OMG, where did you get those wall papers?"

"What..."

"I love them! I especially love how they are all different!"

"..."

"Ohhh, can I please- cut out a section to wear?"

"...sure, why not?"

Sirius smiled inwardly, he can be quite an actor when he wants, or in the case, actress. He produced a small knife, and after muttering a spell with his hands in his pocket griping his wand, he mocked cutting a piece off while tearing it down. Then he turned to James,

"Would you look away for a bit?" He said innocently, "I want to see if this fits,"

James blushed scarlet and turned his back, Sirius used magic to change into the...piece of cloth since he can never figure out how to wear it, he only knows how to take it off, but not in one piece.

"How do I look?"

James turned around and instantly regretted it, he looked at the long hair which made her look more innocent in her maid uniform, now, it made her look like a devil, cascading down her back and covering her more revealing parts.

"Uhh..." James sputtered, "You look great?"

Sirius the maid smiled charmingly and started twirling around, which made his long hair fly up and flutter around, threatening to reveal the see through part. James gulped audibly, and Sirius was thoroughly enjoying his expression. Sure, the outfit was not comfortable and it's a bit chilly, but James' expression was priceless! And guess what, Lily returned at that moment and caught James red handed, staring at the maid who started sweeping the floor again in Lily's clothes.

James turned and saw the seething Lily, but he quickly shooed he and Lily out and pressed her into a passionate embrace,

"Please, let's not fight again," James said and whispered his apology into Lily's neck, and right now, pressed against the door of the bedroom and with her loved out whispering in her neck, she couldn't say no. James proceeded to carry Lily into the bathroom to continue what was left undone on the bedroom door, but not after leaving a wad of cash in the living room for the "maid".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Siruis chuckled again, eyeing the wad of muggle money that he had carried back after narrowly escaping his turning short hair. He decided to do something with the muggle money, since he couldn't get his hands on any at the moment. He conjured up a telephone, and started flipping through the phonebook.

*Villa*  
"You know what, James?" Lily suddenly said from their comfortable position on the couch watching muggle TV,  
"What?"  
"Didn't you notice how this villa has a lot of problems?"  
"Hm? like what?"  
"Remember my...clothes?" Lily blushed slightly, "and the swimming pool?"  
"Yeah, now that you mentioned it," James sat up and looked at Lily, "There is something fishy going on,"  
Lily didn't reply, for her favorite singer had started singing, and this thing temporarily went off her mind, but not off James'. James thought about the numerous "problems" and after adding two and two together, he gasped inwardly and smiled to himself. It was his fellow marauders, it HAS to be! But after a few seconds of admiration, it turned into anger, than worry, what will Lily do when she finds out? James debated in his head, after a while, he decided to let Lily find out herself!  
In the middle of Lily's favorite song, she was interrupted by a doorbell. They both looked very startled, and slowly walked towards the door, wand ready. But when they opened it, they found a little girl wearing a shirt, green skirts, and a green vest, another girl stood beside her, wearing the same outfit except that the green is replaced by brown.  
"Uh... Hi?" Lily asked uncertainly, wondering who they are,  
"Hi!" The girl in green beamed brightly up at them, and started beckoning to the one in brown, the one in brown pushed a wheelbarrow inside the house and dumped a lot of boxes with images of girls printed on beside them.  
"What's that?" James asked curiously,  
"Oh, didn't you order them?" The one in green replied,  
"Uh? Yes." James simply said, earning a confused look from Lily,  
"So you are Mr Prongs the Great?" the green one asked, looking at a sheet of paper, while suppressing a giggle,  
"Yeah,"  
"And you must be Mrs Red and mean?" this time the girl let out a series of giggles,  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, enjoy them!"

After Lily went upstairs for the night, James took his broomstick and flew high above the sky, and scanned the whole island, the girls must have took a boat from the neighboring island, which is not private, and James could see the boat moving away slowly, a spot of light in the middle of the ocean, but James is not looking for that spot of light, he continued searching until he found a tiny spot of light covered in trees, not far from the villa where Lily is taking a shower. James smiled mischievously and flew back to the villa, his prankster brain already turning its gears.

**Hello, I'm thinking of ending the story soon, probably the next or the next 2 chapters. Please review, I found that I have some silent readers. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my share of air.

James wondered how he was going to make Lily find out about his discovery last night, finally, he decided upon the plan that will work the best.  
"Hey Lily!"  
"What?"  
"Do you want to go for a hike?"  
"Sure!"  
After escorting Lily to the mountain, he hiked with her for a bit and then disappeared through the thick forest, Lily didn't notice as she was listening to music and paying very close attention to the rough terrain.  
James walked silently into the villa after casting a invisibility spell (or is it dillusion spell or something like that?) and hid behind the coach. He peeped over the top of the cushions and waited patiently.  
As expected, Sirius walked in cautiously first and started making his way to do something on the TV, but just as he was stooping down to do god knows what James pounced on him and tackled him to the hard tiled floor.  
"OUCH!" Sirius yelped, "What is the meaning of this!"  
"GOTCHA!" James yelled as he stopped the invisibility spell and glared at Sirius full in the eye.  
"Hi?" Sirius waved feebly and smiled sheepishly,  
"You are in so much trouble," James said after standing up and binding Sirius to a chair, "wait till Lily finds out,"  
"No you don't!" Sirius shouted, "Or...I'll tell Lily that you left your ring in my house!"  
James pupils widened and clutched his heart, "You wouldn't dare!"  
"Watch me," Sirius replied, staring at James fully in the face,  
"Fine, but I'm not going to continue let you prank us," James said and a mischievous idea came to his mind. Sirius groaned as he saw James' smile and crossed his fingers, hoping for the best.  
Lily went into the villa full of sweat and marched straight for the shower when she turned around to look for James, he's not there.  
"James?" Lily called out,  
"I am here!" James called from the bathroom, Lily climbed up the stairs and stopped at the door of the bathroom,  
"James?" Lily called into the bathroom, "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah," James struggled, "Just food poisoning, I think,"  
"Do you want me to heal you?"  
"No... I can do it myself, I just need to reach my wand..."  
"Do you need help?" Lily said again by the door, "Do you want me to come in?"  
"No," James quickly said, "I got it!"  
James emerged from the bathroom and kissed Lily lightly before ushering both of them in the shower, and turning on the water, both of them still wearing clothes and one starting to peel the other's...  
Suddenly, there is a loud crash, both of them looked up from their "entertainment" and Lily walked cautiously into the hallway wrapped in a fluffy towel with James in his boxers close behind with one of his shirts for Lily. They both pointed their wands at the door of the closet and blasted the door open. There, in the middle of the closet, stood Sirius Black, with his shirt unbuttoned and his wand somewhere among the spray bottles on the shelf.  
"Hi?" Sirius said feebly for the second time in an hour and watched as Lily's head started putting Sirius and the pranks together, and her face getting redder every second.  
"SIRIUS BLACK!"

**Please review!**

**Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted a cliffhanger. The story will probably end in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"SIRIUS BLACK!"  
"Present?"  
Lily's face was going dangerously red, about the same color as her hair when Sirius ran for it, Lily bolted after him shouting along the way,  
"SIRIUS BLACK YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
But forgetting she was still only wrapped in a towel, she was not as fast as she liked to be since she has to stop to reposition her towel, but James very kindly handed her her wand and she shot a full body bind curse at Sirius.

*One week later*  
"Sirius!" Lily shouted from the deck chair, "Butterbeer!"  
"Coming!" Sirius staggered out of the villa, wearing a waiter's uniform and holding a silver tray in one hand, he moved in short, quick steps,  
"Hurry up!" Lily shouted again,  
"Like I can run in this..." Sirius started to mutter as he quickened his shuffle,  
"What did you say?"  
"N..nothing!" Sirius said and arrived Lily with a bottle of cool butterbeer.

*Forest*  
"Poor Sirius," Peter said, watching the projection,  
"Well, he kind of deserved it..." Remus looked up from his book, "Though I wonder how Lily knew how to conjure up invisible chains that allow the wearer to walk freely but make them cower in pain whenever they try to run away, and especially the one that was used in the slave trade?"

The End

**Short chapter, I know. But THE END!**


End file.
